


First Kiss Collection.

by NeverEnoughHandsonmyTime



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: A surprising amount of talk about dead molerats, Disappointed unexploded Super Mutants, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Like seriously more talk about dead molerats then you'd think was possible, Take note of the expiration date on those cans of Pork and beans ladies and gentlemen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEnoughHandsonmyTime/pseuds/NeverEnoughHandsonmyTime
Summary: A collection of "First kiss" between character's stories.
Relationships: Nate/Piper Wright, Scribe Haylen/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So awhile back, maybe a month ago, an author presented an idea about writing "First kiss" stories. I'm ashamed to admit I've searched my history but can't find that author's name again, but it sounded like a wonderful idea to me, so here's a little bit of fluff ending in a kiss that I hope will put a smile on your faces.

For Nate, slipping into the Brotherhood lifestyle was like coming home. Before the bombs fell, The Military had been his life. If Nate hadn't been home on leave visiting his girlfriend and their new bundle of joy, he probably would have been nuked into oblivion on a battlefield somewhere in east bumfuck Anchorage.

Paladin Danse saw potential, offering him a spot in The Brotherhood of Steel after retrieving a piece of Tech from Arcjet systems. Nate gladly accepted the offer gaining the support of what was probably the most Powerful Military force in the known world. With that kind of firepower, he would track down his son and avenge his girlfriend's murder.

His fireteam consisted only of Paladin Danse, Scribe Haylen, and Knight Rhys for the time being. Since they had nothing but time to get to know one another, Nate tried to develop a relationship with each of them.

With the help of Paladin Danse, they'd been able to expand their area of influence well into Unversity Square. The two soldiers swapped old Military stories while they purged the surrounding area of Ghouls, and cleaned up the remains of a group of Raider fucks that had set up shop trying to collect "Tolls" from passing Caravans. By the time they got security turrets up and running throughout the square, Nate trusted Danse with his life.

Knight Rhys was a different story. Born into the Brotherhood, the man was loyal only to the Brotherhood. While he adhered to every rule in the Brotherhood Codex, he was probably one of the most selfish, hot-tempered pieces of shit that Nate had ever had the misfortune of meeting. 

In the beginning, Nate had tried to win him over through hard work, but he quickly learned that Knight Rhys so lacked social skills and tact that Nate wouldn't have allowed Rhys to lead him to water if he'd been set on fire. In the end, Nate settled on giving Rhyse the bare minimum of respect that his position warranted him and left it at that.

Scribe Halen, now there was a woman that impressed Nate, the first time he'd seen her, she'd been standing over Knight Rhys, firing into the oncoming wave of ghoul attackers with her service pistol with little regard for her own life, after the battle she'd immediately begun to patch Rhys up with a tenderness that betrayed her true feelings for the man.

The Scribe sent him all over the Commonwealth to find lost pieces of Tech to further the Brotherhoods goals, and the fact they had two crates worth of Tech boxed up and ready to go when the Prydwyn arrived was a testament to just how much Nate enjoyed running missions for her.

As time passed, their talk evolved from merely talking about the Mission to more personal things, usually, while she patched him up when he returned from a mission. 

The more Nate learned about her, the more he liked Scribe Haylen. He learned she'd been afraid of heights when she'd joined, that under the stifling hood Haylen wore, she had beautiful long light brown hair that just begged him to run his fingers run through it. He also learned that she, like him, was a huge Silver Shroud fan. It wasn't long before Nate realized he'd fallen for the woman.

Nate had to walk a fine line to keep those feelings to himself, especially when he saw her advances towards Rhys shut down so quickly, a gentle touch brushed off, an attempt to get closer to Rhys only to have Rhys back away, a concern for his health rudely interrupted or ignored, each time she approached him with hope in her eyes and each time he saw her face fall and those same bright eyes cloud over with hurt.

He'd never wanted to punch Rhys in the face more than the morning he'd left on another Mission for Scribe Haylen. On his way out the door, he'd seen Haylen approach Rhys with a determined look in her eyes and speak to Rhys softly. Whatever Rhys's response had been, it had been quick, and it had killed the hope in Haylens eyes entirely. Walking out that door was the hardest thing he'd done.

\--

This particular Mission sent him to Hubris Comics for Tech. The inside of the store was dark and filled with ghouls, having to rely on his Ripper and a shotgun in close quarters, Nate felt like he was in his own personal Zombie movie, and he fucking loved a good zombie movie. He purged the building while delivering one-liners from "Evil-Dead" and "Army of Darkness." 

"Groovy!" he exclaimed, dispatching the last Ghoul at the top of the store, a glowing one that had left him needing to pop some rad-a-way when he was finished. Looking around, he noted to his delight that the whole upper floor had been used to film episodes of the Silver shroud. After he'd located the Tech Haylen had sent him to find, he also discovered two additional treasures that he put reverently into his backpack.

\--

Paladin Danse met him as soon as he walked into the station, there was worry in his eyes, but Nate couldn't imagine why. He'd only been gone a day and a half.

"Danse? What's wrong, Brother?" he asked as he set his backpack down; he couldn't wait to show Haylen what he'd found.

"I'm worried about Scribe Haylen. She has been distant since yesterday morning, something is clearly troubling her, but she refuses to discuss it."

((Oh fuck you, Rhys, what did you say to her!)) Nate had never wanted to throttle the man more than he did then. "Is she around? Maybe she'll talk to me," he offered.

"She requested a few hours of personal leave, I told her to take Rhys with her, but she refused, I offered to go with her, but she refused me as well." 

"I'll go find her, Brother," Nate gave the broad-shouldered Paladins shoulder a squeeze, "Don't worry, whenever she went, I'm sure she'll stick close to the base."

\--

It didn't take Nate long to find her. All he did was follow the sounds of music warbling out from one of those old pre-war radios until he found her seated in a bombed-out building leaning up against a counter, surprisingly out of uniform and dressed in street clothes, drinking a beer. She looked like a pretty woman having a shit day.

The radio cut out and watched her slam her fist down on top of it, heard her mutter something about "Piece of shit tech," and then return to her drink.

"Scribe Haylen? Permission to enter without being shot?" Nate inquired from the doorway, momentarily; her face lit up, but then suspicion took its place.

"Did Danse send you?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "I told him I didn't need a chaperone, Nate."

"Paladin Danse was worried, but no, I'm here to tend bar." Nate smiled, sliding behind the counter, "I hadn't told any of you yet, but I got a second job to help pay for my Pokemon card collecting habit," he told her playfully as he took off his backpack and set it down on the floor.

"Withholding information from the Brotherhood and moonlighting?" Haylen shook her head. "I don't know how to process this new information all at once," Haylen gave him a small smile. "Ok, Mister Bartender, if you're not here to babysit me, then what do we have to drink?"

"Hmmm," Nate rummaged around behind the counter, "Empty Nuka-cola bottle, a questionable box of dandy boy apples, empty whiskey bottle, ohhh a toy car...you can't have that it's mine," he winked at her "Annnnnd, oh wait it looks like a Mole-Rat crawled in here and died in the corner a few years ago," he said straightening back up.

"As tempting as dead molerat sounds, I think I'll just drink what I brought with me," Haylen magically produced another bottle from her backpack.

"Hmmm, you got another one in there?" Nate peered hopefully over the counter. He grinned when she produced another bottle and passed it to him.

"You know you're not a very good bartender if I have to give you a drink," Haylen prodded. "A well-informed woman might say that you coming here to serve me drinks was a lie and that you really came to check on me."

"I prefer "Clever ruse" if you please," Nate told her, opening the bottle, he touched his bottle to hers. "Cheers, now what are we drinking to?"

"To Scribe Haylen finally figuring shit out," playful Haylen vanished behind dark clouds, and sad Haylen took her place. "Realizing that the private little dream she'd been holding out for is never going to come true."

"Rhys, huh?" Nate asked.

Looking up at him, Haylen examined him a little closer, "Was I really that obvious?" she looked on the verge of humiliation. Nate knew he had to tread carefully.

"Not glaringly obvious Haylen, I can say with confidence that Paladin Danse has no clue, as far as me? Yeah, since I've been here, I've watched Rhys shoot down your every attempt at kindness, I've watched him take your tenderness for granted, and frankly, I think I could do a better job."

He watched Haylens face twist as he talked about what he'd seen. Every word seemed to twist the knife a little deeper. Still, when he got to the part about him doing a better job, THAT got her attention. She searched his face, his eyes. She was a smart woman capable of seeing through a lie, and Nate was smart enough to keep silent and let her search.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Haylen asked him carefully.

Rather than speak, Nate put his hands on top of her hands, laying all his cards out on the table without saying a word, her hands were warm, and he prayed she wouldn't pull them away.

Haylen was startled, gazing down at their hands. Her searching gaze returned to his face again, looking even harder for a sign of insincerity, a flicker of his lips turning up into a grin. Instead, Nate doubled down. Taking one of her hands, he brought it up to his lips and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles.

"Y-you're just trying to make me feel better."

Nate responded with another soft kiss on her hand.

"Y-You don't know me..."

Another kiss.

"I...Don't know you very...." her cheeks were slowly turning redder with each kiss.

"I can kiss you all night Haylen," he murmured against her knuckles, THAT got her cheeks to maximum redness, "If you want me to stop, then you better pull your hand away because I have no intention of stopping unless you tell me too," he punctuated this with another gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Nate, you don't understand, relationships in the Brotherhood aren't easy."

Another kiss, "Relationships aren't easy, Haylen," his thumb brushed circles over her hand, "Make me understand."

"As you know, The Brotherhood is very "mission first" oriented, relationships aren't outright discouraged, but there is precious little time to indulge in personal affairs, that can kill a fledgling relationship before it even gets started, plus there would be a great deal of scrutiny on any relationship between an Initiate and a higher ranking officer."

Haylen's voice and the look she was giving him were severe but sincere, she was giving him several convincing reasons to back out, but despite all of that, she hadn't pulled her hand from his.

"I"m not hearing anything that's making me want to run away, Haylen," he told her.

"There's also the fireteam to think about," Haylen sighed. "Danse would give a strong lecture about fraternization in the ranks, though ultimately I think he would approve, Rhys, well Rhys would probably be furious."

"Haylen, I have the utmost respect for Paladin Danse, and I will gladly endure whatever lectures he wants to give me, as far as Rhys is concerned? I don't give a wild roaring blue fuck what he thinks about my feelings towards you," he saw her about open her mouth but held up his hand, "I will continue to afford "Knight Rhys" the respect his rank entitles him to, I will follow his orders, run his missions, but in all Honesty Scribe Haylen the ONLY person who's opinion means anything to me in this matter is yours."

"I would still outrank you," Haylen told him, "A lot of men can't deal with a woman in a relationship that outranks him," she really was pulling out all the stops, trying to get him to run away.

"Does that mean I'll have to call you ma'am in the bedroom?" Nate asked, leaning in closer. Scribe Haylen made a choking noise and began to laugh.

"IF" our relationship winds up in the bedroom, Mister, and that's a big if..." she winked at him. "Of course you will." she was blushing crimson now, but her eyes were sparkling. Nate promised himself he would do whatever it took to keep that sparkle there.

"Does this mean we'need to sign official Brotherhood paperwork that states we're in a relationship now?" Nate inquired.

"Let's just say that...we're both on a personal recon mission, we'll see how it goes from there," she said, staring down at their hands again, "Speaking of which, now that your bartender cover is blown, just what is your plan for me?" she asked.

"Well," Nate began, "You deserve to be taken out on a date. If I had to plan an evening, I think I'd start by taking you out to a bar and buying you a drink, then maybe I'd ask you to dance, then I'd walk you home, and if you weren't sick of me by then, I'd give you a kiss goodnight." 

"That sounds...like a good first date," Haylen's lips turned up in a smile. "Even if I'm the one that bought "you" the drink," she said gently, poking him in the chest.

"I did offer you dead molerat. It's not my fault that you're picky," Nate countered. Haylen huffed, pretending to be offended, and smacked his chest, making him chuckle, "Ok, so maybe I can give you a present instead," he smiled, letting go of her hands. He saw Haylens eyes light up at the mention of a "present" and knew he had her undivided attention.

She watched him as he came around the bar and stood next to her while rummaging through his backpack, "Nate, if you pull a dead molerat out of your backpack and give it to me, I'm seriously going to reconsider a second date." she warned him.

"Please, I don't give out Molerats till the fourth or fifth date. You need to prove to me that you're not just in this relationship for my body." Nate replied, trying to sound uptight as possible.

Haylen giggled at that, and damn if that giggle wasn't the cutest thing he's ever heard. "Ok, I promise your modesty is safe with me."

"Good, now as it happens, Hubris comics had more than just the Tech you sent me for. The whole upper floor was used to film episodes of The Silver Shroud back in the day," Nate smiled as a change came over Haylen, the Disciplined Haylen began to melt away, and a very excited woman who just like him was a geek at heart began to come out.

"Did you...find something?" she leaned forward to try and peer into the backpack. She let out a squeal of glee as he Pulled the Silver Shroud coat from his bag and held it out to her.

"OH MY GOD!" she clutched the jacket to her chest and made another gleeful noise, Nate was confident he'd just given her a Nerdgasm, and he was quite proud of himself. He watched as she put it on and then turned to him, striking a pose, "What do you think?"

"I think something is missing," Nate said, reaching into his pack and pulling out the matching hat. Haylen made another joyful squeak that made him melt inside as he placed it on her head, "Perfect!" he said, stepping back to admire her.

He wasn't prepared for Haylen throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him with an intensity that he imagined could only be matched by a Deathclaw.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "You've turned one of the worst days of my life into a better day than I ever could have asked for," she smiled up at him, her eyes shining.

They continued their "Date," with Nate asking her to dance. It took a few minutes to get the radio working again, but they were then forced to confess that they didn't know how to dance. Instead, they held each other close and simply rocked back and forth to the music until it began to grow dark, and they decided to head back to the precinct before Danse came looking for them himself.

When they reached the Precinct door, Haylen turned to look up at him.

"Why?" she asked him softly.

"Why what?" Nate asked her.

"Why me? Why are you interested in me?" 

"Because you're pretty damn impressive, that's why," he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, "First time I saw you, you were risking your life for Rhys, standing over him and firing down on all those ghouls with no regard for your safety, you've been a rock for all of us, you patch us up, you're selfless, brave, beautiful inside and out, and all I can think about as I get to know you is that I want to know more, I want to everything about you."

Haylen closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. He marveled at the softness of her cheek as he brushed his thumb over it. After a few quiet moments, he gestured for the door.

"Ready to go in?" he asked her.

"Mmmm, not yet. I seem to recall you saying you might kiss me If I wasn't sick of you yet."

"And you're not?" he smiled down at her.

"Mmm, Mmm," she said, shaking her head.

"What if I told you I grabbed that dead molerat and stuck in your pack when you weren't looking?" He gasped as she grabbed his collar and pulled him in closer.

"Nate, Shut up and kiss me," she growled.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

He leaned down to kiss her, and Haylen responded without hesitation. Nate could tell she wanted this as much as he did. The kiss deepened, and Nate began to forget about everything else around him. If they'd been attacked by Ghouls again, he was certain Danse would have had to give his corpse a severe lecture about situational awareness in the Commonwealth.

When Nate pulled back, Haylen uttered a little noise of protest, leaning forward and prolonging the kiss for another few precious seconds. When she pulled back and looked up at him with a silly little smile on her lips, he couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm already planning our second date," he told her.

"Hmmm, yeah?" Haylen lay her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Yeah, I hear the irradiated feral ghouls in downtown Boston are lovely this time of year."

"Sounds...romantic," Haylen snorted, pulling back from his embrace. They gazed longingly into each other eyes for a moment longer, then reluctantly they put their game faces back on, and Nate opened the door for her.

"Hey Danse!" he called out as the door shut behind them, "I couldn't find Scribe Haylen! But you'll never guess who I did find! The Silver Shroud!"


	2. First Kiss: Nate/Piper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =]

"Fucking Super Mutants in Concord!" Blue's voice rings out in disbelief as they run.

A Small crazed part of Piper's brain giggles away at hearing Blue utter the word "Fuck" he's usually such a gentleman. Good old-fashioned F-Bombs are better suited for mouths like...well, hers!

"STUPID HUMANS! WHY YOU RUN!" a rough, disgruntled voice rings out from behind, punctuated by a gunshot that lands nowhere near them. Piper chokes on a giggle as they run. The Super Mutant sounds so ridiculously offended at their decision to flee like he can't comprehend why they won't just stand there and die.

Blue is looking for a place to hide. It's not that either one of them hasn't tangled with SuperMutants before. Piper and Blue have been up and down the Commonwealth roads for about six months now. In that time, They've faced everything from Deathclaws to Mirelurks together. Still, even the angriest Deathclaw has never chased after them with an armed Nuclear Warhead.

Piper can hear the steady chirping of said device growing closer by the second. It promises death with the same sincerity of Mayor McDonough threatening to scrap her printer for parts. For a moment, Piper imagines McDonough's head on the body of a Super Mutant and genuinely fears for her sanity as she battles against the howl of laughter creeping up her throat.

"There!" Blue gasps, pointing to a narrow eggshell blue tube sticking out of the ground. Piper dimly wonder's how both of them are going to fit inside of it. Still, she is more than motivated to give it a try, "Hurry!" he urges as he opens the door and pushes her inside. She has time enough to turn around before Blue is pressed tight against her front, and the door is shut behind them.

"WHERE YOU GO, STUPID HUMANS!" the first belligerent voice bellows.

"WHERE THEY GO??" oh, now there's the second one.

"DON'T KNOW! YOU SUPPOSED TO WATCH THEM!

"I SUPPOSED TO WATCH THEM? YOU SUPPOSED TO WATCH THEM! HOW YOU NOT KNOW!"

Of all the ways to die in the commonwealth, this is not how Piper imagined she would go. Pressed close to Blue, she can feel his heart racing in his chest. Then slowly, his arms circle around her protectively, holding her tight.

And that's her Blue right there, not "hers" in the sense of the word that she wants it to mean but "her" Blue still. He's seen her at her absolute worst and, for some reason, has never batted an eye. He's stood sentry while she relieved herself in the bushes, and she knows that while any two-bit merc would take that opportunity to sneak a peek, Blue won't so much as turn in her direction and violate her privacy.

He's seen her drunk, from "tipsy" drunk to "giggling blackout, letting her hands wander" drunk, even "crying and lamenting every mistake she's ever made" drunk, drunk Piper comes in those exotic flavors and so many more. Yet no matter what state of drunk she's been in, the only liberty he's ever taken is to scoop her up in his arms and tuck her into bed.

He was there for her the night they'd eaten that bad can of pork and beans. She'd gotten sick, hunched over and spilling the contents of her stomach into the bushes, making such frightful, undignified noises that anyone else would have run screaming into the night, but not "Her" Blue, he'd been right there with a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, his other hand holding onto her treasured Press Cap so it would fall off her head into the mess in front of her.

He's "Her" Blue in the sense that she cannot picture her life without him in it anymore. Sighing, she turns her head to the side, laying it on his chest and slipping her arms around his waist, yeah she never imagined she'd die this way, but if it has to end this way, at least they're holding onto each other.

"WHERE BOOM?" the electronic chirping is right outside their tube now. Death is standing a foot from them. It just hasn't figured out where to knock yet.

"DON'T KNOW! CAN'T FIND STUPID HUMANS!"

"YOU TRY CALLING FOR THEM? MAYBE THEY COME, THEN I BOOM!" The Nuke carrier sounds hopeful.

"HUMAN! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" The first mutant tries.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" the second protests, "YOU TOO LOUD! HAVE TO SOUND LIKE HUMAN! LIKE THIS! HEEEERE HUMAN HUMAN HUMAN! COME ON OUT! I GOT A TREAT FOR YOU!"

Death is arguing outside their door, but that small giggly spot in Piper's brain ((It's a tumor; it HAS to be a tumor)) wants to let go. Piper is dying inside, holding back laughter. It's the most insane conversation she's ever heard.

"I WANT BOOM!" Nuke carrier is losing his patience.

"YOU WANT BOOM? GO OVER THERE AND BOOM!" The first mutant sounds more frustrated if that's even possible.

"I DON'T WANT BOOM OVER THERE! I WANT BOOM STUPID HUMANS!" Super Mutant logic at its finest.

"STUPID HUMANS GONE..." The second one sounds crestfallen now.

"GONE..." the first one agrees.

"NO BOOM?" Nuke carrier is slowly coming to the realization his life's aspiration won't be happening today.

"WE FIND OTHER STUPID HUMANS, THEN YOU BOOM!" The first one says reassuringly.

"NO BOOM..." The Nuke carrier speaks with such dismal disappointment in his voice that Piper's efforts to not laugh result in a muffled, barely audible squeak. She's never been so happy to disappoint someone in her life.

They cling to one another as the Super Mutants wander off until their voices can longer be heard.

"Holy shit, we're alive!" Piper exclaims, her voice muffled by Blue's chest. A moment later, Blue's Pip-Boy light clicks on, casting the inside of the tube in a greenish glow. He looks down at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you ok, Piper?" he whispers.

"I'm ok, Blue. I just need a..." Piper trails off, feeling an unfamiliar sensation poking her in the hip. Looking down to investigate, she turns beet red, "Uh Blue...is that your pistol in your pocket or...."

((Oh my god! Oh my GOD!)) the urge to laugh is coming on again as she realizes just "what" is poking her in the hip!

Looking down, she feels his back go ramrod straight as he realizes what's going on.

"Oh shit! Piper, I'm so sorry!" Blue couldn't sound more embarrassed if he'd taken a stroll through Brahmin shit and put his boots up on her couch, "It's just, we're in here, you're pressed up close to me and...Adrenaline is a hell of a thing Piper!" he explains desperately.

It happens with no warning. Piper can't take it anymore. The giggle Tumor will no longer be denied. As Blue desperately tries to make excuses for "Little Blue's" Transgressions, Piper ((How does Nat put it?)) Loses her shit. The giggles burst from her mouth with the same ferocity as those damn Pork and Beans had on that fateful night so many months ago.

She howls laughter into Blue's chest. Anyone listening from outside would think someone was losing their damn mind. But Piper just doesn't care anymore. She laughs because she was scared, she laughs because she's escaped death yet again, and she laughs because her poor gentle Blue is poking her in the hip with a sizable Boner, and he's so embarrassed about it.

Blue's arms tighten around her for a moment, no doubt thinking she's snapped and mistaking her trembling shoulders and muffled noises for tears, but after a moment, he realizes she's laughing, and slowly his shoulders begin to shake. He buries his face in her shoulder, hugging her for all he's worth and starts laughing too.

It's an intimate moment of mutual insanity they share, and Piper has no idea how long it goes on for. She just becomes aware of herself again as her laughter tapers off into exhausted giggles, her ribs are sore, tears of mirth spill down her cheeks, she looks up at Her Blue and sees her craziness mirrored in his face. He makes a concentrated effort to get his shit under control before reaching out and tenderly cupping her cheek.

"I"m G-Glad y-you're ok, P-Piper." 

Maybe it's another wave of insanity that washes over her, maybe it's because of the lingering glances they've shared over the last six months but haven't acted upon, Maybe it's because he's seen her soaked to the bone with her nipples loudly announcing their presence from under her shirt and she was happy to let him see them.

There's a dozen different "Maybe's" running through her mind when she slides her arms around his neck and kisses him.

Piper Feels Blue stiffen in Surprise and thinks she may have crossed a line, but then she feels Blue respond, and her heart sings as he wraps his arms around her, lifting her up against the wall of the Fallout shelter without breaking the kiss, groaning as she wraps her legs around his waist.

This is a different moment of mutual insanity. Piper fights for every second of it, trying to memorize the feel of his lips against hers, the sensation of his tongue brushing over her lower lip, the way his arms hold her with an almost possessive tightness. She wants to memorize all of it just in case it never happens again.

"Air!" Blue gasps setting her down and pulling open the door to their shelter. As they stagger out into the blessedly cooler air, they're grateful to see the area is Super Mutant free.

Once they've caught their breath, Piper realizes it's time to explain herself. Looking up at Blue, she suddenly feels shy.

"Ok...so Blue...I realize things got tight in there" ((Do not start giggling again)) "And uh...well...it just kind of happened, ok? I don't regret it, but if you feel I crossed a line then, we uh, we can just consider that kiss um...off the record, ok?" she turns away cheeks flushing with embarrassment, but gasps slightly when she feels his arms slide around her waist from behind.

"So uh...Piper," he says, resting his chin on her shoulder. Her heart beats just a little faster as she realizes he's just as nervous as she is, "I've got a bed in Sanctuary..."

"Y-Yeah?" Piper turns her head, so her cheek is brushing against his.

"Big bed..."

"Big beds are good," her voice is almost a whisper.

"Y-Yeah, they are...if you uh, want to go "Off the record" again, I feel like we could "Investigate" things further...in that big bed."

Piper wants to say something sexy, say something so smooth and memorable that even Hancock would admit defeat to the prowess of her innuendo. Instead, she looks up at him and nods her head with a goofy smile on her face.

"Y-Yes, please..."

((Smooth Piper, real smooth!))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you have a suggestion for who you'd like to see kiss next, leave it in the comments!


End file.
